Animal Rangers Power Rangers
Plot Under the command of Master Beastmanto, the world is in peace from the horrors of Monsters and the Destruction Orb. One day, during the crowning of the first six Animal Rangers, Derrak Rodrickerson unleashes those evils. They appear slowly but their destruction is rapidly increasing in the United States, Canada, Japan, Russia and France. Characters Animal Rangers Allies *Master Beastmanto *Dr. Gremmisarr *Master Quanterrawantissamo *Dr. Mechaman II *Dr. Mechaman III *Wayne Jone *Rocky Lavas *Deviceman Jack *Deviceman Henry *Deviceman Jerry *Deviceman Drew *Brainiac Brain Villains *Derrak Rodrickerson *Theather Thug *Solaris *Atomic Buzz *Shrink *Houdini *Heatwaver *Icecrusher *Ruben (also known as Everyone-in-One) *Phantasmo *Drowsy *Morpholomew *Spooky *Dimensionator *Skip *Spoldyhead *Slush *El Fin (also known as Doomsday) *Plasmoid *Kixx *Ritcher *Heat Sinker *Zap *The Glitch Species *Slimy Joe *Meltrox *Bolderax *Galciator *Sulfrax *Firox *Crystal King *Eruptorr *Combustix *Firax *Infernox *Exo-Forcer *The Green Devastator *The Red Devastator *The Blue Devastator *The Gray Devastator *Iron Drome *Ice Drome *Mecha One *Diamondhead *Fourarms *Ghostfreak *Grey Matter Deviceman *Heatblast *Ripjaws *Upgrade Deviceman *Eon *Articguana *Alien X *Chromastone *Goop *Mr. Beast *Master Mixup *Man-Eagle *Man-Lion *Man-Bear *Sharkboy *Wolfy *Killer Croc *Falco *Tiger *Whale-Man *Mammoswine *Tyrannosaurus *Triceraman *Phant *Man-Bat *Rhino *Lady Cheetah *Father Tupux *Jaguar *Pachycephalo *Dragon Warrior Arsenals Morphers *Cell Shift Morpher *Rev Morpher *Sky Shift Morpher *Solar Morpher *Dino Morpher *Rhino Morpher *Growl Phone *Dragon Caller *Battlizer Morpher Engine Cell Chips *Cell Shift Engine Cell Morph Chip *Rev Morph Engine Cell Morph Chip *Sky Shift Engine Cell Morph Ship *Solar Engine Cell Morph Chip *Dino Engine Cell Morph Chip *Rhino Engine Cell Morph Chip *Growl Engine Cell Morph Chip *Dragon Engine Cell Morph Chip *Eagle Engine Cell Chip *Lion Engine Cell Chip *Bear Engine Cell Chip *Shark Engine Cell Chip *Wolf Engine Cell Chip *Crocodile Engine Cell Chip *Falcon Engine Cell Chip *Tiger Engine Cell Chip *Whale Engine Cell Chip *Mammoth Engine Cell Chip *Tyrannosaurus Rex Engine Cell Chip *Triceratops Engine Cell Chip *Elephant Engine Cell Chip *Bat Engine Cell Chip *Rhino Engine Cell Chip *Cheetah Engine Cell Chip *Tupuxuara Engine Cell Chip *Dragon Engine Cell Chip Battle Weapons *Nitro Baster/Sword *Street Saber *Turbo Cannon *Zip Charger *Turbo Ax *Rocket Blaster *Road Blaster *Turbo Plasma Launcher *RPM Enforcer *Bio-Energy Field Attacks *Wheel Blaster *Cloud Hatchet *Mode 1 - Slash Mode - Fire Slash Attack *Mode 2 - Ice Mode - Ice Attack *Mode 3 - Energy Mode - Energy Slash Attack *Mode 4 - Unknown *Mode 5 - Unknown *Mode 6 - Jet Mode - Flight Attack *Sky Shift Blazer *Rail Saber *Rail Blaster *Drive Defender *Drive Lance *Drive Slammer *Drive Vortex *Drive Claw *Drive Geyser *Double O Zip Shooter *Drill Blaster *Drive Detector *Blade Blaster *Power Draggers *Power Bow *Defense Grips *Street Batons *Destruction Blaster *Civilian Blasters *Street Defense Strikers (combination of defense grips and street batons) *Shadow Saber *Power Blaster (combination of all blasters) *Magi Staff **Mode 1- Sword Mode **Mode 2- Axe Mode **Mode 3- Crossbow Mode Zords #Eagle ◆ #Lion ◆ #Bear ◆ #Shark ◆ #Wolf ◆ #Crocodile ◆ #Falcon ◆ #Tiger ◆ #Whale ◆ #Mammoth ◆ #T-Rex ◆ #Triceratops ◆ #Bat ◆ #Rhino ◆ #Cheetah ◆ #Tupuxuara ◆ #Elephant ◆ #Jaguar ◆ #Pachycephalosuarus ◆ #Dragon ◆ *Jungle Pride Megazord (combination of zords #1-6) *Velmax Pride Megazord (combination of zords #7-9) *Jungle Master Pride Megazord (combination of zord #10-15) *Velmax Master Pride Megazord (combination of zords #16-20) *Jungle Max Pride Megazord (combination of zords #1-9) *Jungle Max Pride Megazord with Dragon Power (combination of zords #1-9, 20) *Jungle Max High Pride Megazord (combination of zords #10-20) *Maximum Pride Megazord (combination of zords #1-6, 10-15) *Maximum Master Pride Megazord (combination of zords #7-9, 16-20) *Maximum Ultrazord (combination of all zords) *Infinity Max Ultrazord (combination of all zords, using the Dragon zord as an armor) Category:Series Category:Abandoned Pages